


Hunting Dragons

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Trapped, Gen, Post-Canon, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Malfoy and Harry are stuck in a hole and they're both drunk. Fun times!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Hunting Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the prompt "Dragon AU" and adapted it to my needs. Hope you like it. And I didn't have time to spell-check. Sorry!

****

“I hate dragons!”

Draco’s head snaps up and he’s surprised at how long it takes for the world to stop tilting from one side to the other. No. Sudden movements are not a good idea. What has he been drinking? Right… water… or something like it.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“Heard you, Potter,” Draco slurs, leaning back against the cool wall. “So?”

“So it needed to be said.”

“You said it. Good job.” He finds himself grinning. Merlin, he’s _drunk!_ His tongue is heavy. How could that happen? What kind of potion makes your tongue slow and heavy?! He giggles. He can’t stop himself. 

“What.” Not a question. Potter is so tedious. Why can’t he even talk? Why is he stuck in this hole with Potter the Great! Ten years after the end of the war, ten years after Hogwarts and he still has to put up with him. That’s not fair.

“Oh, shut up.” The water contains alcohol. That was it. Draco remembers it now. The water they’d brought along is firewhiskey. Not water, then. Thinking is hard! Why? Oh, yes, he’s drunk.

“You said we should go this way.”

“You’re the auror.”

“Yes, well, I thought you knew your way around.”

“To a dragon cave? Sure.”

“So-“

“Oh, shut up!” Draco shouts, looking up into the night sky. Both their wands broke when they fell into this hole. If this is how muggles felt all the time, then he should be eternally grateful for not being born a squib… but then again, a squib would never have been asked to go on a dragon-hunting trip with Potter the Great.

He sighs again and closes his eyes.

“I hate dragons.”

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
